I Got Tagged!
by x.Aubery.x
Summary: All Nilly, review if you want, they can be sorta confising, but i'm not good under pressure, like when i'm timed. anyway, read and review if you like or just for the heck of it!


Grr you parakeet17

Grr you parakeet17! Yes... she tagged me... but now its my turn! (cue evil laugh) Being tagged means that you have to write a mini one shot. Though, the one shot is based on a song. Put your iTunes or whatever song thing-y you have on shuffle, and for the first 10 songs, write a mini one shot in the time the song plays for. No staying on it after, you gotta move to the next one!!

Sorry if you guys were ever tagged before, I apologize. But yeahh...

_**DavidArchuletaLove15,**_

_**.Oh.Your.Hott.,**_

_**Mrs.KevinJonas,**_

_**&**_

_**Last but not least**_

_**Spiederman-Jonaslvr08**_

Now without further adu, here's my suckish set of one shots: D

**♥**

Call me Jersey – van atta high

You've been gone this entire time.

Through my eighteenth birthday, high school graduation, and all the other smidges of time I could have used you here. You were never here.

I kept on smiling to people who I know who couldn't take it. My mother would worry about me, my father constantly hounding on me. No matter how long you've gone, the guys I've tried to forget you with, it seems like you've put a spell on me. So, now its fight or just flee. I just hope you'll remember me.

**♥**

When it rains- paramore

May 1st, 2008. Exactly one month ago, you left. Well, left me.

It's like you took all the happiness. Like, when it rains, you took every little spot of sunshine with you. All of those memories together, are now bittersweet memories of the best moments of my life.

You know, you were my first for almost everything. First kiss, first love, first boyfriend! Yet, looks like I've been too little? Too much?

Either way, it can't change what has happened. May 1st, 2008. Exactly one month ago, you left. Well, left me. I'm not the person I was before you left. So, I guess, apparently, so have I.

**♥**

August is over- we the kings

The summer's over, kid. Schools starting, and it's going to be just like it was before, I was that nerdy girl, and you, that big hot shot that got all and who he wanted.

Now, our summer's over, and its now time to separate. You go your way, I go mine. Oh, wait, don't forget. Our august is over.

**♥**

Setting up Sunday- meg & dia

There you go, that rich famous rock star. Thanks for leaving me here in Malibu. Oh, but don't think I'm thinking it all about me. Cause don't worry, I kept my promise. Remember, the one we made the day you left? I'll always think about you... cause I am. I'm just worried for that day you won't need me. Too bad for me though, apparently it already came.

**♥**

Hollywood is Not America – Ferras

Ever since we moved to California, nothing's been the same. You've gone to multiple parties, and left me home. I'm not even your wife anymore. Its more like I'm your maid, Lillian Truscott. Yeah, not Lillian Jonas anymore. Nothing Hollywood has done was what we had planned. Not that simple life, that we would live through together.

Though, all you want to do is party, and meet as many equally shallow and greedy people. Just like you. Though, as I leave this letter here for you, remember one thing. Hollywood is so not America.

-L.t.

**♥**

Ordinary day – Vanessa Carlton

You were that person I needed. From the beginning, I didn't know what really living was. My rut of a day was simply school, homework, skate, mindless hours on the computer and sleep... repeat for 17 years.

Then, you and your brothers came to town. Just to happening to move into my neighbor's house. Mother made my come over, with her strict "Lillian Truscott!" move she does. Turns out it was the best thing my mother has ever done for me. I actually found you in the backyard. I remember you asking me to join you, with that sweet smile, and a wave of your hand. It actually became a daily thing.

Over the years, I would wake up in bed, and think that everything was a dream. Though, you always be waiting with your hand out, out for, _me,_ _me,_ out of all people. Then, we'd stand out in your backyard, and stare up at the stars.

_A boy just and ordinary boy but he was looking towards the sky..._

**♥**

This is our town – we the kings

I really didn't want to leave. Though, it wasn't like I has any choice. We sat underneath those parking garage lights on that last night, where anyone in that town could always find us. I couldn't find the right way to tell Lilly.

She took it better than I thought. Though, it was when I was leaving things got emotional. It was actually very picturesque. The long airport runway spanned, and her dress swayed a little bit in the wind. We whispered our goodbyes, and I closed my eyes,

I didn't want to let her see me cry. I was supposed to be her rock. A stable person, she could cry to. Though, she continued her goodbye, then I got on the plane and was gone. Though, I left something in her coat pocket. When she gets it, it'll read. "_This is who I'm meant to be. I promise you I'll be back soon, just promise me you'll be here when I return. So, now don't forget, this is out town."_

**♥**

Your Ex-Lover Is Dead – Stars

I stood there on that sidewalk my eyes practically bugging out. My boss staring at me like Lilly, the intern to a now not so mysterious celebrity, has grown 5 heads. You smiled and said, "yeah, I think we've met before." My boss smiled, and walked back into the office. Then, the rain started to pour. I smiled timidly, and opened the door for you. The ride was quiet; the scenery was water and the personally infamous Pont Champlain. You seemed sad, or like you were trying to think really hard. Little did I know, you were just trying to remember my name. Our past relationship in this town is just a fleck on my porcelain skin. You tried to go to fast for my taste. I never let that happen. We ended up moving away from each other, I guess that space is now filled with tremendous fame. Now, it's been years, and all you see is that pristine red lipstick pencil skirt look. A ghost of the girl you used to have. Though, now all I have to say to you is, you were what I've always wanted, and I gave you all I had. I was never sorry I met you, and never sorry it's over. I'm just sorry there's nothing to save.

**♥**

Only fooling myself – kate Voegele

New kid, Read that sign. I shrugged it off, and walked down the hallway. That, is when I saw you. Yeah you, Lilly Truscott.

Your face stuck in my mind. Hair as bright as desert sand, didn't know you were the piece of me that I always needed. Yeah, I kept thinking about you. Actually, so much that I got in trouble. 5 teachers in fact.

Every time I turn a corner, I always hope you'll be there. I'd see you smile at me, and we'd walk with each other. But hey, guess that one day could happen. It probably wouldn't, but I can't help but think that it will, and all will be wonderful. Now, I turned that corner to get to my last period. Talking to someone else, I bump some one, and being the klutz I am, i fall to the floor, all my books scatter. I grimace, and look up at something that caught my attention, turns out to be your hand, and you smiled at me. Once I grabbed my books, you help me off of the floor, and smiled bigger at me. It was that, that gave my hope

**♥**

Tell Mary – meg & dia

Wow. Couldn't believe that was you. When I first saw you, I guess I could say I saw Lilly Truscott for who she was. A happy self confident skater girl. Someone I thought I could love for the rest of my life. Your voice was beautiful, you would always be there for me.

Though, now I could see that for what it really was. That happened when Sunday came. Your skirt was digging into your thigh, yeah kids, that tight. Your make up was practically flooding your eyes, I could see you blink every 2 minutes to keep it out of your eyes. You were practically falling all over me. That night, I called you, it actually sorta hurt me to break it off with you.

There was one time when you were actually someone to love. Though, it looks like I gotta, so I called you that night. Though, I was standing outside your window, you sat up, your eyes wide. That's when I saw a glimmer of that girl I knew I could have loved.

**♥**

**So, yeah that's it. I really apologize about not updating anything else, it just the school year only has 9and a half days left, and the evil teachers are loading us with end of the year projects!! Anyways, once the summer rolls around, and my birthday ...coughcoughhinthintjune24hinthintcoughcough... are done with, I'll update more frequently... anyways, I'll t t y l :D**

**Oh... P.s. the reason why most of them seem really depressing, is because it was on my sort of mellow, sort of bad mood play list by accident. It wasn't until right now I realized that LOL :D**

**With peace love and truly happy endings**

**.:aubery!:.**


End file.
